A Love Song
by thatonewriternamedsoph
Summary: Clary Fray has moved from the lands of exotic England, to the Big Apple. She meets a cocky golden boy, and becomes best friends with his sister. She has strong feelings for him, but her brother, and her best friend stand in the way, she will make friends, have fun, have some highs, some lows, but everything will turn out okay. That is, but the point, of a love song. Incomplete.
1. Chapter One

Clary POV

My name is Clary Fray, and I have just graduated from college, and now I am going to university. I applied to many different ones, but I achieved a scholarship for NYU. So, I am moving to the Big Apple to live with my brother. Oh, and I am an artist. I am not very good, but I really love to draw, and to just have fun with it!

I live with my mum and Luke in England, and I love them both to bits. My dad ran off when I was born, but I don't care about him. I have everyone I need right here. I also have my awesome best friend, Simon. He is the geekiest, nerdiest person you will ever meet, with freckles, brown hair and glasses. He is going to NYU with me as well. He is going to major in accounting, and I am going to major in medicine and art.

Previous time - Author POV

"CLARY GET YOUR MINISCULE, PETITE REDHEAD BEHIND DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" Simon Lewis shouted, and a few moments later a small redhead with many freckles came tumbling down the stairs. "Geez Si, calm down." She said. 'Huh, I guess threats really do work.' Simon thought. "Ready for the flight, Ginger?" Asked Simon. The redhead sighed, and nodded. "Let's go." She grabbed her suitcase, but struggled to pick it up. Simon raises an eyebrow, and goes over to grab it for her. He inhales her smell. 'Strawberries,' He thinks. 'Get over it man,' He says to himself. You see, Simon Lewis is in love with Clary Fray. But he says nothing, as he is too afraid of rejection, and getting his heart broken. 'She is so oblivious,' Simon thinks. 'Anyway, New York is full of hot chicks.'

Time Skip - Plane taking off

Simon and Clary had both recieved scholarships to NYU, so they were both seated in first class. As Simon prodded all the buttons he could, and moved his chair, Clary inhaled and exhaled quickly. She never liked heights, or flying. At least in this eight hour flight, she can do some sketching.

The time flies by, and soon they are giving out aeroplane food. Clary, just like any other normal human being, detests aeroplane food. But, her brother loves it. So she slips it into her plastic bag, and takes out the BLT sandwich she bought at the airport, and munched on it happily, as she watched the Lion King.

Time Skip - The Airport

The tiny ginger peered around the airport, trying to catch a glimpse of her brother. Simon had already been picked up by his sister, who had an apartment here. Soon enough, she saw a tall but muscular boy, holding up a sign that said 'Tiny Ginger'. After rolling her eyes dramatically, she strided over to her brother. "Really?" She patronised. Her brother looked her up and down, said...

"Oh my lord, have you actually grown?" And then he started getting a tape measure out of his pocket, and started screaming. But Clary, was laughing hysterically. With tears in her eyes, she managed to drag her brother towards the exit of the airport.

It wasn't a long drive, about five minutes or so, until they got to his flat. It was quite big, with a kitchen, lounge, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a dining room. There was one room with an en-suite, and Jon had that room, and then there was a bathroom between the other two bedrooms. "Are you hungry Clare?" Jon asked his little sister. "Yeah! I could eat about anything right now." She said to her brother. "Alright then, we shall order a feast!' Jon declared dramatically. Whilst Jonathan ordered the food, Clary went to take a shower, and get some of her stuff ready. As the hot water steamed up the bathroom, she got hungrier than ever. By the time she had changed and gone into the living room, she was nearly dying of starvation. Her mouth opened and started spilling drool, when she saw the delicious spread that was laid out before her. Spring rolls, duck with pancakes, and so much more amazing food was laid out on the oak table. Clary didn't even say anything, she just grabbed a fork and started shoving food into her face. Five minutes later, she sat back in her seat, along with her brother, and they were both rubbing their stomachs and groaning. There was not one morsel of food in front of them. " Clary." Jon said, whilst loosening his jeans. "Yes Jon?" She answered. "I think I am pregnant. And I don't know who the father is. What do I do?" He said, deadly serious. Clary started laughing, and continued laughing, and then fell on the floor. "Do you want to watch a film?" Clary asked her brother. He agreed, but he had to choose the film. And of course, being a boy, he picked Rocky. She actually enjoyed the film, and found it funny. After it was finished, she was absolutely shattered. She said goodnight to her brother, then she went into her room and collapsed into a deep, heavy slumber.

Authors Note:

So... First chapter! There will be more soon, and the chapters will be longer, but please review this story and read my others, as this motivates me so much!

Soph xx


	2. Chapter Two

Clary woke up in her bed in a dazed state, wondering where she was. Then, she remembered that she had flown from Bristol to New York yesterday, and she was in her new room. She was still in her clothes, so she decided to put some pajamas on, so she was more comfortable. She looked at the clock. THREE AM?!?! Jet lag must be setting in. To pass the time, Clary opened her laptop and opened her netflix account. She decided on The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air. She loved Will Smith. When it was later, she decided to go into the kitchen and start making breakfast for her and her brother. Surprisingly, there were contents in the fridge that could help. Bacon, eggs and hash browns were being cooked, as Clary's brother entered the kitchen. "Morning Clare." He said, whilst rubbing his eyes. She slid over a cup of coffee, and he gave her a look of love. She put the eggs, bacon and hash browns onto two plates, and they just sat there and talked. Caught up with their lives, re-living memories and so much more. Clary felt like she needed more friends in the city, so she decided to go to the nearest coffee shop to see if she could make some friends. She put on a pair of white jeans, a blue t-shirt which brought out her eyes, and some vans and then headed out into the busy world of New York City.

'Java Jones. What a cool name for a coffee shop.' Clary thought. As she entered the homely building, the overwhelming scent of coffee engulfed her. She went over to the counter and ordered a black coffee. As she turned away, someone spilt their iced coffee all over Clary. "Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry. Oh god, oh god." This stranger started dabbing at Clary's shirt with tissues. "It's fine, it's fine. No worries." Clary said. Then she got to look at the stranger's face. She had black inky hair, down to her waist, with brown eyes and a loving face. "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood." She said, shaking my hand. "Clary Fray." I replied. I looked down at my sodden shirt. "I am sorry about your shirt Clary." Isabelle said. She looked a bit sheepish. Then, Clary grinned. "No problemo. Why don't we go somewhere and you can get me a new one?" Clary suggested. Isabelle grinned back cheekily. "But of course. And please, call me Issy."

Time Skip - Food Court

After two hours of shopping for clothes, jewellery and shoes, the two girls collapsed on the chairs inside the food court. They had instantly become friends, and they were both happy as they could be. "So Clary, where are you living at the moment?" Issy asked. "I am living with my brother." Clary answered. They both went up towards the court and started having a look at the food. "What's his name?" She asked. "Jonathan Morgenstern." She said. Issy's eyes widened. "No way! You look nothing like him!" 'Wait... What? How does Issy know my brother?' Clary thought. "Oh, you brother is literally best friends with my adoptive brother, Jace." Issy said, as they both paid for their salads. 'That makes sense.' Clary thought. "Adopted?" Clary asked. Isabelle looked very sad for a second, and then continued. "Yeah. His dad ran away, and then his mum killed herself when he was three years old. When he was five, he came to us, and we have had him ever since." She said. Clary was speechless. 'How could something happen to somebody?' Clary thought.

Time Skip - Walking in the street

"Right Issy, I have to go home now. Talk later?" Clary said to her new friend. "Definitely. You have my number hun. Bye!" She said, and then she set off down the street, winking at a few boys along the way. Clary rolled her eyes, and went into the apartment building. "Jon?" She called, as she walked in and took out her jacket. "In here Clare." He said. She walled into the lounge. Jon had a couple of friends over, and they were all on the sofa. "Guys, this is my sister Clary." He said. Clary then found out that his friends were Jordan, Meliorn and someone else. After a long day, Clary put her shopping away, tied her hair in a messy bun and went to sleep.

The next morning

Clary Fray didn't wake up until one o'clock in yhe afternoon the next morning. 'Jet lag kills,' She thought. She put on a baggy hoodie and joggers, and then went into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and had a piece of toast. She missed England, with the rain, and her mum and Luke. Jon didn't seem to be in the apartment, so she sat in the lounge and had a lazy day. She would need it, even though she didn't know, because something very interesting was going to happen tomorrow...

A/N

Love you guys. Hope you are enjoying the story! If you hve any ideas for the story, please review!

Soph xx


	3. Chapter Three

Clary woke up to something thin and tall jumping on her bed. It waa her brother. He kept on chanting "WAKE UP CLARY WAKE UP CLARY." She finally had enough and hit him with a pillow. "Why have you waken me up at this godforsaken hour?" The knackered ginger asked her brother. "Why Clarissa," he said, "We are going to a waterpark today. Issy will be here in five minutes to get you ready, and we will leave at 6:30." He said, and then dramatically exited the room. Clary groaned and fell out of bed.

Issy entered the small flat, with two massive duffle bags. Jonathan raised his eyebrows. "One for makeup, one for swimmers." She said. He rolled his eyes again. She shoved past him and went into Clary's bedroom. "Rise and shine, ginge. Today is gonna be a good day."

"Issy, can't I just wear a normal costume?" Clary asked Issy. Issy rolled her eyes and sighed."Honey, you have to look absolutely amazing, because there are going to be LOADS of hot boys there today. And I want to be responsible for making you look beautiful." She explained simply. First, Issy put some waterproof mascara on both of them, and then applied some waterproof other stuff. Then, there came the costumes. Issy was wearing a dark blue bikini with a sapphire. Then, she pulled out the exact same thing for Clary, but it had an emerald and it was green. "NO Absolutely not. Nuh uh. No. Never." The ginger said stubbornly with her hands crossed. "I will never wear that as long as I live." She said. "Clary please. All I want to do is make you pretty." Issy said. Then she started tearing up. Then Clary felt bad. "Oh Issy, don't cry, its okay, I will wear the swimming costume." Clary said, finally admitting defeat. Issy's tears cleared up right away, and she said: "Great!" Put this on and then we will talk about what you can wear over it." She turned her back as Clary slipped the bikini on. She looked at herself in the mirror. Wow. The green emerald really brought out her eyes, and it made her figure stand out and actually make her look pretty. For what they would wear over it, Clary wore a blue floral sundress, whereas Issy wore shorts and a T-shirt. "Right. You look amazing. Ready to go?" Issy said to Clary. Whilst she was packing up, Clary asked who else would be there. "Oh, your brother, me, Jordan and his girlfriend Maya, and Have and Alec and Magnus." 'Oh,' Clary thought. She had never met Magnus, Alec or Jace, but she had met Jordan. Hopefully the people would be friendly.

As the girls exited the room, they were met by many people. Two people came up to Clary. "You must be Clary, the one who Issy can't stop taking about. I'm Alec, and this is Magnus." 'Oh, they are gay!' Clary thought. "It's so great to meet you guys. So tell me Alec, is Issy as annoying at home as she is in real life?" Clary asked. "Hey. I heard that." Issy shouted from across the room. They all laughed. "Darling, I love that dress. It totally brings out your eyes." Said Magnus. Clary's mind was overthrown by thoughts. The first one was: 'How can one person have so much glitter on them?' After that, she met Maya. They hit it off instantly, because they both loved comics and Marvel. They were both arguing over who was better: Captain America or Spiderman. Then, Clary turned around a bit too quickly and fell. Luckily, somebody caught her. She got up, "Thank you," She said breathlessly, as she saw the person who caught her. There was one word to describe him. Golden. His hair was a lovely molten honey colour, and his eyes were like gold, with little bronze specs. His skin was very clear, and he was quite thin, but muscly, judging by the way she was holding him. "Ah, Clary, I see you have met Jace." Issy said, and he smiled.

"That's me."

A/N

Hi guys! I wrote three chapters to keep you guys happy. I will update weekly, if not more frequently. Pls follow, fav and review, as it will edge me to write on quicker and better!

Soph xx


	4. Chapter Five

"Ah, Clary, I see you have met Jace." Issy said, and he smiled.

"That's me."

* * *

"It's nice to meet you Jace." Clary said calmly. She then excused herself, and then went into her bedroom. All of a sudden, her head filled with thoughts. The most prominent one being "HOW CAN A HUMAN BEING BE SO DAMN ATTRACTIVE?" After a few minutes of deep breathing, she then re-entered the living room, and then her brother announced an announcement. "Time to get going. Let's go!" He said. The seven people left the apartment, and went into two separate vehicles. "Right," Jonathan said. "Does everyone know the way there?" And they all nodded. There were two cars, the first one contained Jonathan, Jace and Alec, and the second car had Clary, Maya, Issy and Magnus. The girls and Magnus were the first to leave, followed by the boys.

Girls Car:

"So girls, what should we listen to?" Magnus asked everyone. Everyone knew what he wanted, so they just told him to decide. "BEYONCEEEEEE!" He screamed. He shoved the CD in the player, and started singing. Some people joined in along the way, just to keep him happy. Everyone joined in on Single Ladies. By the time they got to the Water Park, everyone was hyped up and ready to go. Clary and Jon had a history of doing the most death-defying rides, and they always had to be competitive in everything. "Right," Issy said, sizing everybody up. "I think that we should all be in parnters, so that nobody gets lost. " I call Clary! " Jon shouted. Issy shook her head. "Unfortunately, we are going to pull names out of a hat." She then drew out a pink sparkly hat, with little pieces of folded paper. "So, who will go with our lovely Clary?" Isabelle asked, as her slim fingers drew a piece of paper from the hat. "Jace." She said. Clary looked over at Jace, who gave her a smile. Everyone else chose their partners, and they were off. "Issy, that was close. How did you known you would pick Jace's name?" Jon asked her. "I am the queen of luck, Jonny boy." She said. She never said a word that all the pieces of paper were blank.

* * *

"So Jace... What do you want to do first?" Clary asked him. "Let's go on the log flume," He said. She nodded and they went over. "So Jace, what's your worst fear?" Clary asked the golden haired boy. "Ducks." He said simply. The redhead burst out laughing. "Its not funny! They are cannibalistic, and evil!" Jace stated, crossing his arms. "Stop, stop," Clary said, doubling over. They went onto the log flume. "So what's yours?" He asked her. "Promise you won't laugh?" She asked him. He nodded, eager to listen. "Its the fear of not ever finding somebody. That one person who will change your life forever." She said. "Its better than ducks." Jace said. She laughed, and then they plummeted down the ride.

Two hours later

The group decided to meet in two hours time, by the food court to get something to eat. Everybody was soaked and cold, but their bodies were warm with excitement and fun. "What does everybody want?" Maya asked the group. Everyone decided on their thing, but Alec and Magnus decided to share a pizza. Clary ordered a double cheeseburger, with fries and a strawberry milk shake. Jace ordered a hot dog with chili fries. After everyone ordered, they all collapsed on a bench. Everyone was extremely hungry. When their food cane, everybody wolfed it down within minutes, and they all were full. They all decided to go home, after an adventurous day. It was the same people in the use cars on the way back, but Clary drove whilst Issy, Maya and Magnus slept in the back. When they got home, everybody decided to have a massive sleepover. Issy, Maya and Clary were in Clary's room, and Jon and Jace were in Jon's room, and Magnus and Alec took the sofa. They all went into their rooms, and fell asleep. Except for the two minds, who as hard as they tried, couldn't fall asleep...

Clary POV

I couldn't sleep very well all night. All I could think about is Jace, and how we had such a good time today. I looked at my watch. 4:00 in the morning?!?! It must be jet lag. Anyway, I got up to make some coffee, and then I watched my laptop for a bit. Then I decided to think of some ideas for my portfolio. I was so engrossed in my sketching. Then, I heard a massive growl. It was my stomach. I decided to make breakfast for everybody. I was just about to put the first pancake in the pan, when I heard someone mumbling. I turned around and saw Issy and Maya sniffing the air. "Honestly Maya, its like you're a werewolf." Issy said, yawning. "So Clary... What happened yesterday with Jace? Did any thing happen?" Maya asked me, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Eww noo!" I said, shuddering. I would never get together or do anything with Jace... Would I? I mean, you cannot deny, he is extremely attractive. A bit cocky, but he seems kind and nice. But, he is Jon's best friend and Issy's brother. Well half brother. I don't even know what they are. I flipped over the pancake, catching it on a plate. "Here's yours, Issy." I said, handing her a pancake. Issy smiled and tucked in, whereas Maya crossed her arms and stared at me angrily. "What? She did not mention unspeakable things." I said, pouring more batter into the pan. "Unspeakable things, I hear. I am here." Said a silky voice, and then he appeared. "Hi Jace, do you want pancakes? I made a massive batch, so there is enough for everybody." I stammered. I really hate myself sometimes. "Sure, thanks Clary." He said, and he smiled at me. Wow. When he smiled at me, my insides went all tingly. I turned back to the pancakes. I flipped one, and then I passed it to Maia, and then I got more batter for Jace's pancake. "Wow Clary, these are really good!" Jace said, taking his first bite. "When I was in England, I took loads of cooking and baking courses. I love to cook." I said, blushing slightly at his compliment. Then, I heard Jon come out of his natural habitat. I turned away from Jace, and made pancakes for Jon. "So, what do you guys want to do today?" Issy said, sipping her green tea. There were loads of suggestions, including bowling, and going to the beach. "We can't go to the beach! Have you seen the weather?" I said, pointing to the window, where it was raining cats and dogs. "Fine. What do you suggest Clary?" Asked Jace, with his taunting voice. Issy, Maya, Jace and Jon looked at me. Alec and Magnus had gone home. "Laser tag?" I suggested. Jace looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's actually not a bad idea." He said, smiling at me.

* * *

And... That's a wrap! Here is a new chapter. I haven't got many reviews or favs, but I am still going to update chapters. I am going back to school, so it may be a while til my next update!

Soph xx


	5. ChapterSix

_"Fine. What do you suggest Clary?" Asked Jace, with his taunting voice. Issy, Maya, Jace and Jon looked at me. Alec and Magnus had gone home. "Laser tag?" I suggested. Jace looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's actually not a bad idea." He said, smiling at me._

Now time lapse - Clary POV

Everybody went back to their houses to get changed and washed, and me and Jon finished off the pancakes. Jace stayed, because he had loads of clothes here already. He asked if he could change in my room, and I shrugged. "Sure," I said.

Jace POV

I asked Clary if I could change in her room. There was another room I could change in, but I didn't want to, obviously. I like the girl, she's not like any other girl I've ever met. Obviously, the room still looked like a spare room, but it felt like _Clary's_ room. There was a sketchbook on her unmade bed, and clothes everywhere. But it smelt like paint, warmth and happiness. I changed into my clothes then was about to open the door, but then my curiosity got the better of me. I had to look inside her sketchbook. The first couple of pages were trees and animals, but the rest of the book was this guy. Simon, it said his name was. He must be her boyfriend or something. I can't believe she had a boyfriend, and she didn't tell me! That's really shady.

Clary POV

Jace came out of my room, and he looked upset. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He just walked away, and mumbled "Nothing." What the hell did I do? I brushed it off, and had a shower and got changed into black leggings, and a green top that I bought with Issy. I brushed my tangled mane into a ponytail, and then I applied some mascara and lip gloss. I had already found a place to do laser tag, so I thought we should go there. I went outside and found Issy. Issy, Maya and Magnus and I decided to drive there together, and Jace, Jon and Alec would go in a separate car.

Jace POV

"Hey Jon? Do you know if Clary has a boyfriend?" I asked him. Jon burst out laughing, hitting the steering wheel. "No, of course not. If she did, I would have to meet him first of course, but she never told me anything." He said. I pondered in thought. I really want to confront Clary about who Simon was, but I didn't want her to know that I snooped in her sketchbook. SoI would have to keep my mouth shut, so she didn't get mad at me. But then I would have to be cool. I don't even know why I am that mad anyway! It's not like I have feelings for her...

As we pulled up to the laser tag place, we saw the girls and Magnus get out of their car. I decided to be nice towards Clary, because I could be completely overreacting. "Hey, Red! Are you ready to have your ass kicked at laser tag?" I shouted to her. She rolled her little emerald eyes at me. "You can try Herondale, but you never will!" She shouted back. We all went inside and paid. It was cheaper to do it in teams, so it was me and Alec and Jon versus Magnus, Maya, Issy and Clary. We were given the suits and guns, and then we all went inside. There was eerie music playing, and it was actually really cool. I heard someone get shot, and it was probably Magnus because there was a little squeal and then a cloud of glitter was in the air. I saw Issy around the corner. She looked behind her suddenly, so I ducked behind a wall. As soon as she turned back around, I shot her. "HEY! THATS NOT FAIR!" she whined. I teased her, but before I could take a step, I got shot. I looked behind me, and I saw a little ginger with a big smile and a gun in her hand. She and Issy high fived, and danced around. Clary went round trying to kill other people. She got Alec, and Jon got Maya, so it was just Jon and Clary left.

Clary POV

It was just Jon and I left. It was war. He had an advantage that he was tall, but I was agile. I saw a silhouette around the corner. I melted into the wall, my gun ready. He looked around, but before anything, I shot him. The lights flickered around us, as I realised my victory. I screamed with joy, as Issy and Maya came to congratulate me. Jon looked so angry, it looked like I had just smacked him or something. After this, we decided to go out to lunch, Jon's treat.

Jace POV

She was amazing. She moved like a ninja, so agile. We all decided to go to Taki's for lunch. Clary and I sat next to each other, but she didn't realise that every time her arm brushed mine; little electric shock went through my arm. We had so much fun though - with Jon and Clary having competitions to see how much hot sauce they could tolerate. We all decided to go our separate ways afterwards, so I went home with Issy, Jon and Clary went back to theirs, and Maya, Alec and Magnus did the same.

We got back home, and Issy said she wanted to watch a film. So I let her have the lounge, and I went into my bedroom. Some people would say it was bleak, but it really wasn't. I just didn't like having lots of people in my room. I sat on my bed, and decided to scroll through my Instagram for a while.

Clary POV

After we all separated, I decided I wanted my room to seem a little more like _me_. So I asked Jon where the nearest paint store was. He drove me there, and said I could look around. Since he was in his final year of uni, he was basically in charge of me (hint of sarcasm). He was doing financial law. I walked through the aisles and aisles of colourful liquid, deciding what I could do. Then, I had an amazing idea. I took a while, selecting the paints and brushes I would need, then I bought them. I walked out the store, and got back into Jon's car. I couldn't wait to get started.

And... That's it! Sorry I haven't posted for AGES, but I have had lots of school stuff going on, and jujitsu, and lots of other stuff. Now I am in quarantine, hopefully I will be posting frequently!!!


End file.
